DayZ Wiki:FAQ
Signatures Remember to leave your signature whenever you leave a comment or a message. *You can leave your signature by typing "~~~~" (four tildes/key next to the #1). This will add your name and the date. Type three tildes if you only want to leave your name. Rules DO #All edits should be made in Good Faith #Make edits with the intent of improving information and/or details. #Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing #We encourage inquiries and helpful comments on article pages. Negative or silly comments are discouraged and may be removed by an administrator. #If you have any questions or concerns contact an administrator #Before making any major revisions or edits check with an administrator (controversial and/or major revisions may need to be voted on) #Users of this site come in all ages. Please be mindful to keep your language, and keep images you upload clean. #Keep personal information/account information/passwords/etc. out of articles, User Pages and Blogs. Asking other users for their password, for their Wikia Account may get you banned by an administrator. Do not ask for, or give out any personal information. DO NOT #Do not upset the general peace of the wiki or attempt to troll. (possible cause for instant ban) Instigating drama is NOT tolerated. #Do not vandalize pages. [[User Blog:LT_COUCH/Zero Tolerance Rule|'Zero Tolerance Policy:']] Deliberate vandalism will result in a 1 month ban. Offensive vandalism will result in a 3 month ban. #Do not make a signature that stands out as being larger than your average editor #Avoid making files (uploaded photos) thumbnails #No images, text, signatures, or user names that imply you work for Bohemia Interactive. #Do not create categories unless approved by an administrator (they will be deleted) #Do not add more than a few categories to an article unless you check with an administrator. Always check similar pages before adding a category. #Please use constructive criticism when posting comments as opposed to attacking another editor. This includes no foul language. If you have a concern, talk to an administrator. #Do not make unwarranted edits just to earn achievements. Examples include: adding extra spaces, extra periods, abuse of categories, saving minor edits over and over on one page, etc. #Do not threaten, belittle or intimidate other users. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to add it to a page. If an image is not added to a page, constructively, within 24 hours it will be deleted. Community Rules We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated. *Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban. *Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. *Clearing or archiving your talk page is allowed. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author. *There are younger viewers on this wiki, so please keep anything you say, and any images you upload clean. *Please do not ask users for their password for their Wikia Account. *Do not ask any users of the Wiki for their home Address, Phone Number, Skype, or Video Chat account. If so, you will be given one warning. Of you do not heed the warning, you will be banned for 3 months. *Please do not upload anything personal of yourself, which includes all types of media. Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by a administrator. Deleting Blogs If you have a blog you'd like deleted, add this template to the blog page. Template: Categories *'Do Not' make a new category page unless approved by an administrator. This Wiki has an established category system to minimize and organize articles and categories. New categories may be added when new game content is created. If you believe a category is necessary or should be changed, contact an Admin. *'Check with a administrator before adding more than an isolated category or two to an article.' A good rule of thumb is that if a category is not on a similar page, then it is likely unneeded. *A user that abuses adding categories (either as vandalism or merely to earn achievements) risks their account being blocked by a Administrator How to Change your Avatar *Click on your username in the upper right corner of any page. *Move your cursor over the profile picture/avatar box, on the left side of your profile page. A drop-down will appear that says, Change Avatar. Click on the words, Change Avatar. *You should now be on the Preferences page. *Scroll down to Avatar *Choose an avatar from the list, or click the browse button and upload your own avatar image. Note: Make sure your photo is cropped so that it is square. It it is not square, it will not fit properly. *Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click, Save. Screenshots/Images/Photos *Images should be given appropriate filenames that reflect the content. Images with meaningless names may be renamed or deleted. *Before uploading new images, search the wiki for any possible existing images. *Images should be use to enhance articles and kept to a relative size. *Keep to the format (photo size/shape/position) of similar pages. *If possible take screenshots in the daylight hours (of the game) so images are not too dark. Blocking An account can be temporarily blocked by administrators to prevent that user from editing. Blocks are used to prevent vandalism or disruption. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage inappropriate behavior and encourage a productive editing environment. Circumstances requiring a block are limited only to actions pertaining to this Wiki. Users may request a block to any admin for incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are not obliged to place a block. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Unless in the case of error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Clear your Cache Update any new changes on the wiki by clearing your cache. Do the following for each browser: *'Internet Explorer:' Hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' Hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera users:' Clear their caches through Tools>Preferences *'Konqueror and Safari users:' Click the Reload button. *'Chrome:' Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Help